Far Away
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: sonic and shadow is far away from amy and maria will they find each other? read and find out rr
1. sayonara Sonic the hedgehog

Guys since my stories got removed so I'm trying to post a new story and this my new story I hope that I don't get any flame from anyone and my friends too for my friends who was reviewing every chapter I write I'm so sorry.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter one: Sayonara Sonic The Hedgehog._

_I really do love her…_

_We really do love you girls…_

_We cried only for you two…_

_Please come back for us…_

_We want you…_

_ Two Years later _

A cloudy day, stormy night; everyone was in there houses kids are scared, animal were scared too. A pink hedgehog was looking out her window to see if he was running there in street but he wasn't there. She was worried about him so she decided to go and visit him in her friend's work shop. She wears her red dress, put the headband on her head, and her boots and then she walked to her friend's work shop.

_ Tails work shop _

_She _knocked the door and waited. The fox answered the door with smile on his lips.

"Hello Amy," Tails smiled at her.

"Hi there Tails," Amy replied smiling back at him.

"Come in Amy," Tails let's her in.

"Thank you Tails," Amy walked in, to the living room.

She sees her friends there and her hero too.

"Hey Amy," Shadow said smiling at her.

"Hi Shadow," Amy replied smiling back.

Sonic was looking at his hands with sleepy look on his face.

"Now again she'll never let me take a rest too," Sonic whispered to himself.

Amy turned to look at her hero with smile.

"Hey Sonic how are you?" Amy asked.

"Fine," Sonic answered.

"So….Sonic can we go out?" Amy asked.

"AMY just leave me alone I'm tired and I'm not going out too," Sonic answered.

Amy was a half scared, she then walked to the front door and opened it.

"Good bye guys," Amy said running out the work shop back to her house.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Sonic that wasn't nice," only Shadow said.

"Yeah why you didn't say it in a nice way so she could understand," Knuckles the second one talked.

"Yeah he's right," Shadow replied.

Sonic only did look down at his feet's. He then walked to his and Shadow's apartment, Shadow also followed him. No one notice that he was holding a rose in his right hand.

_ Amy's apartment _

Amy wasn't crying but she was feeling sad. She knows that Sonic was tired, and she was wrong to ask him out.

"I'm sorry Sonic," Amy whispered to herself.

_ Back to Sonic's and Shadow's apartment _

_S_onic was looking out the window, he felt so sad and guilty about what he'd said for Amy earlier as he completed looking out the window.

"Sonic dinner time," Shadow was standing he back against the door.

"I'm coming," Sonic replied in sad tone.

"I know how you feel Sonic," Shadow said.

"I can't forget what I said to her," Sonic said in sad tone.

"But I know that you will ask her out again," Shadow comforted him.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

Then he and Sonic walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later they finished there dinner and Shadow walked back to Sonic's room because he and Sonic slept in one room and there house is a small house so they have only this room, anyway Shadow stood there on the balcony looking at stars and remembering Maria. Then Sonic walked in and looked at him with eyes telling him that he knows what he thinks about.

"Shadow I know you are thinking of Maria," Sonic said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm only thinking of that nothing else," Shadow took a deep breath and said.

The two of them stared at the dark sky, each of them remembering the girls they like. The silence broke with a phone ringing; Sonic walked to it and answered it.

"Hello," Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic it's me Tails," Tails replied.

"What's wrong dude?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I found three chaos emeralds in the park one of them is Shadow's green chaos you have to get them before Eggman," Tails answered.

"I'm on my way Tails," Sonic said and hangs up.

Tails hangs up too.

Shadow turned to look at Sonic in questioning face.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Tails found three chaos emeralds in the park one of them is your chaos so I'm going to get them," Sonic answered.

"I'm coming with you buddy," Shadow said.

"As you want," Sonic said.

Then they went out running to the park.

_ with Amy _

Amy was in her house, in her bed room. She was hugging her knee's she don't know what to do, she was feeling bored. But then the idea came to her mind, she decided to go shopping and buy some things for herself; she took her handbag and went out. In her way to the mall she sang her best song "Follow Me".

_Anywhere you want to go_

_Anything you need to know_

_All the best in life_

_I want to get it for you_

_Lately I just feel so fine_

_I imagine that you're mine_

_In my world you're gold_

_I only want to protect you_

_Whatever I want, I get, and I want_

_A shooting star_

_Whatever I need, I have when I'm with you_

_Follow me inside outside_

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you _

_Suddenly all the sadness _

_Will just slip away_

_And you will see what I mean_

_If you just follow me in my dreams_

_I was searching everywhere_

_Suddenly I saw you there_

_And my love arrived_

_Just in the nick of time_

_Life floats on a movie screen_

_You're the star of my scene_

_We lived on the edge of a knife_

_Larger than life_

_Whatever I want, I get and no one could take your place_

_Whatever I need, I have when I see your face_

_Follow me inside outside_

_Through this stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you_

_Suddenly all the sadness _

_Will just slip away_

_And you will see what I mean_

_If you just follow me in my dreams_

_If you follow me in my dreams_

_If you follow me in my dreams_

After the song, she saw in her way to the mall but in her surprise she saw something glowing behind the tree in the park, she runs to it and sees three chaos emeralds she picked them up but then she hears someone saying something behind her.

"Put the emeralds down," the leader of the G.U.N said.

Amy turned to look at who said that.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"The G.U.N army's," one them answered.

"What do you want from me?" Amy asked.

"Put the emeralds down," one of them ordered.

"But I need them," Amy shouted.

"You stall them and you say that you need them?" the other asked.

"I didn't stall them," Amy stopped them from saying that she stalled them.

"Put them down before I kill you," the leader of the army ordered.

Amy took one step back and then runs away; the G.U.N army's followed her. She stopped when she saw Sonic and Shadow; the two of them stared at her and kept staring at her.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Sonic questioned.

Amy didn't answer him, she turned to look back, and they were there around her pointing the guns at her.

Shadow remembered Maria and the think that happened to her.

Amy knelt down grabbing the chaos emeralds tight as tight as she can and closed her eyes tight too and the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Put the emeralds down," the leader ordered again.

"Never," Amy said.

"I have no choice," the leader shoot a gun shot at her it wasn't a real gun shot. It was only something can make her fell asleep for hours and days.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

The G.U.N army's took the emeralds from her and they walked away. The police cars came and the hospitals cars came to take but before that. Amy was on the floor just like Maria was, she looked at Sonic with smile on her lips maybe it was her last smile to him.

"So….Sonic I'…..I'm sorry to a…ask you out….and I'm…I'm so…sorry for what…I did…for you," Amy said as the tears run down her eyes.

"Amy?" Sonic looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was….wrong to…ask….yo…you out….I'm….I'm very sorry," Amy completed.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

_"Sayonara Sonic The Hedgehog," Amy said it sadly and closed her eyes and fell in deep sleep._

"AMY NO!" Sonic shouted as he runs to her but Shadow grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Shadow leave me," Sonic tried to push Shadow away but it didn't work he was grabbing him so tight.

"Sonic no way she's gone," Shadow said.

Sonic looked at Shadow he sees the tears in Shadow's eyes, of course Shadow remembered the last word Maria said to him "_Sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog_" he cannot forget Maria the one who was so close to him, the one who took a good care of him.

The hospitals cars took Amy away; and Sonic and Shadow walked back to there apartment.

_ Sonic's and Shadow's apartment _

_ At midnight _

Sonic sat their on his bed, his hands on his face. He thinking about Amy, he felt sad, guilty and he felt it was just like his fault. Shadow walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder, Sonic looked up at him.

"Sonic you lost her like I lost Maria." Shadow sadly said.

"I know," Sonic only looked down and replied as whipped his tears away from his eyes.

There was silence in the room but Sonic broke the silence.

"I'll never see her again she's gone forever," Sonic cried.

"Sonic don't cry a hero doesn't cry are you a little baby?" Shadow angrily asked.

"No," Sonic answered.

"So don't cry you are a hero Sonic," Shadow said.

"Okay Shadow," Sonic replied as he whipped his tears away.

A few minutes later the two hedgehogs falls asleep in their beds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh I'm tired that was long chapter it's the first chapter I hope that I get some improve in this story and please guys I don't want any flame please that's enough the admin removed my stories and it's okay for me I can post them in different way okay guys please read and review chapter two may be short but I'll try to make it longer chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Space Colony ARK

I didn't get any review yet I hope now you review to me..☺

Here is chapter two…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two: Space Colony ARK_

_"Two days later out side the world"_

_Amy_ was on a bed but where? She was fast asleep. A few minutes later Amy started to open her slowly; she saw herself in bedroom she then sat up slowly and looked around. She saw a girl looking out the window, she was feeling sad and she has light yellow color hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a blush-lavender color dress and blush-lavender color headband. Her dress was long to her legs and she kept looking out the window.

"Mari…?" Amy said quietly

Maria got back, she was deep in thought. She then looked at Amy.

"Amy?" Maria replied smiling at her.

And then Maria walked to her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You okay?" Maria asked as she put a hand on Amy's cheek.

"I'm fine Maria," Amy answered.

"Good to hear that," Maria said.

A few minutes later there was a long silence, but then Amy broke this silence.

"Maria you were dead how can you be alive?" Amy asked.

"I wasn't dead Amy I was in deep sleep like you," Maria answered looking down.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Maria answered.

"Come on Maria tell me," Amy said.

"I was….thinking of Shadow only," Maria replied.

"Shadow is fine," Amy smiled at Maria.

"Amy did you look at yourself?" Maria asked.

"No why?" Amy asked.

"Come on let show yourself," Maria grabbed her hand and walked to where the mirror was.

"Look," Maria pulled Amy in front of the mirror.

Amy couldn't believe herself, she wasn't a hedgehog anymore, she was a human girl.

"But how did that happen?" Amy asked.

"The something that the G.U.N leader shoots it at you," Maria answered.

"And how did I come here?" Amy questioned.

"I used chaos control and I took you away and we come here," Maria answered.

"Chaos control?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Maria replied.

"But Shadow and Sonic is the only one who can use it, and how did you get a chaos emerald?" Amy asked her again.

"But I did use it and look at this," Maria pulled out a golden chaos emerald from her pocket and showed it for Amy.

Amy looked at it, she didn't remember but then she remembered.

"Do you remember?" Maria asked.

"Is it Tails fake emerald?" Amy asked.

"Yes it is I used this emerald and chaos control you and me," Maria answered smiling at her.

Amy then looked down with sad face; Maria understood what Amy wants, she grabbed Amy's hand and walked over to the window.

"Amy I understand what you want but he's not happy down there he's feeling sad and he want you," Maria comforted her.

"You mean Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes he missed you," Maria answered.

Amy let out tears of sadness and she then knelt down on her two knees and cried even harder, Maria knelt down and hugged Amy. Amy's head were on Maria's chest, Maria felt herself crying too.

"Amy stop crying," Maria cried.

"Okay," Amy then stopped crying.

Amy and Maria looked out the window at the earth and kept looking. They didn't stop looking at the earth.

"Maria are we going to see them?" Amy asked.

"Yes we'll see them." Maria answered.

"When?" Amy asked.

"Sooner or later I know that we'll see them," Maria said.

"Sooner or later," Amy whispered to herself.

They stood there looking at the dark sky and the stars, also thinking about Sonic and Shadow.

_"Inside the world with Sonic and Shadow"_

The two of them was in there way to Tails work shop; they couldn't stop thinking about Amy and Maria. Sonic stopped and then Shadow stopped when he sees that Sonic stopped.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing," Sonic answered sadly.

"Sonic I know you are thinking of Amy I'm thinking of Maria too," Shadow said in worried voice.

"Let's go Shadow," Sonic began running.

"Right behind you," Shadow followed him.

Sonic and Shadow was in front of Tails front door, they heard someone crying, when Shadow opened the door the two of them saw Cream crying. Tails looked at them and then looked back at Cream.

"Hey Tails what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"It's about Cream she can't stop crying," Tails answered.

"Did she know about Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Tails answered.

"Who told her about that?" Shadow asked.

"Vanilla her mother," Tails said.

_"Flash back"_

_Vanilla sat down on her couch, looking sadly at the floor. She didn't believe what happened to Amy. Cream came running happily to her mother, when she saw her mother was looking at the floor sadly she walked to her and knelt down and she puts her hands on her mother's lap, looking up at her._

_"Mommy what's wrong?" Cream asked._

_"Cream?" Vanilla asked._

_"Yes mom?" Cream asked too._

_"Don't cry and don't be sad please," her mother sniffed._

_"Mom what's wrong?" Cream asked again._

_"It's about Amy," her mother answered._

_"What's wrong with Amy?" Cream asked worried about Amy._

_"She……She's gone," Vanilla answered._

_Cream then looked at the door and runs to Tails work shop with tears in her eyes._

_"End flash back"_

"That's what happened," Tails told them.

Then Cream looked up at Sonic with sad face.

"Sonic where did she gone?" Cream asked.

Sonic walked to her and knelt down in one leg and looked at her with sad face too.

"Cream she's s sleeping peacefully now," Sonic looked deep and Cream's brown eyes.

"Is she dead?" Cream sobbed a little.

"Cream Sonic can't answer you but…" Shadow stopped and looked away.

"But what Shadow?" She asked.

"Yes Cream she's dead," Shadow completed.

Sonic hugged Cream tightly, as she sobbed in his chest.

"Cream stop crying you're crying yourself to death," Sonic comforted.

A few minutes later Cream falls asleep, Sonic picked her up and walked to her house. After that Sonic was about to open the front door of Tails work shop, but he didn't do. He looked up at the sky and remembered Amy.

"Amy you know I can't forget you or keep you out of my mind," Sonic whispered to himself.

Sonic then walked inside and sat down on the sofa.

"Guys we have a problem," Tails said looking at computer.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow walked to Tails and stopped behind him.

"Eggman is attacking now go back to Station Square he has the red emerald," Tails answered them.

"We are on the way to Station Square," Shadow said.

"Yeah let's go," Rouge replied and flew away back to Station Square.

"Sonic let's go," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded.

And they run back to Station Square. Shadow and Sonic stopped and looked up at Eggman.

"Eggman you didn't stop yet?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet Sonic," Eggman answered his joking.

"I think you want us to kick you out," Shadow joked.

"Yeah maybe we'll see," Eggman said.

Sonic and his friends began defeating many robots, in the middle Eggman was waiting for the moment to come, he then saw Sonic and the others were tired, they were breathing heavily. Eggman throw a small bomb it wasn't a bomb just like the one he put it in Prison Island, it was a bomb of gas, a gas that can make them feel more tired and make them fall down on the floor. The smoke were around them Sonic the others closed there eyes; when the smoke was gone they heard a thud Rouge falls down and fainted.

"Guys what happened?" Sonic asked.

"I….I don…don't know," Shadow fainted too.

Sonic fought the robots until Eggman runs away and Sonic and Knuckles walked back to Tails work shop with Shadow and Rouge. Sonic felt so tired like he want to sleep, he then falls down and fainted, that gas was working in there health also Tails and the rest of the team felt that.

After one hour Sonic and Shadow woke up in the same time, they sat up and looked at each other Sonic looked at him with wide eyes and Shadow did the same.

"What happened to you Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I was going to ask you the same think," Shadow said.

"You are human Shadow," Sonic said.

"Not me only Sonic you are a human too," Shadow replied.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Shadow answered.

Then Tails looked at them.

"That gas turned us into human," Tails said.

The two of them looked at Tails in surprise face.

"Don't stare at me like that guys I also turned into human boy," Tails said.

And then Sonic and Shadow walked to there apartment (of course they were wearing clothes). They didn't stop thinking of Amy and Maria, after the dinner they falls asleep in there bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it guys rr …

See you in the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for not updating soon I've been busy with my projects…

So here is chapter three hope you like it friends…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter three: They are here?…_

_**"outside the earth"**_

Amy who was still looking out the window at the earth, she remembered Sonic and Shadow and how they saved the world just to make the people happy.

"Sonic," the only word she said.

Then Maria came to her and stood next to her.

"Still thinking of Sonic?" Maria asked.

Amy looked down at the ground "yes"

"Don't worry we'll meet them,"

"I hope,"

They looked out the window at the earth.

_**"inside the earth at Sonic's and Shadow's place"**_

Sonic was on his bed still remembering what happened to Amy as Shadow stood there looking at him.

"Sonic everything will be okay," Shadow comforted.

"How! Sonic asked.

"They are together now we don't have to do anything only to forget them," Shadow answered.

"Forget them?" Sonic asked shocked.

Shadow looked away "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay but we can't forget them,"

"Yeah stupid me,"

"What can we do now?" Sonic asked.

"Bored huh?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Sonic answered and sighed too.

Sonic walked to the window and looked out it.

"I feel like Amy's not dead Shadow," Sonic said.

"I also feel the same way Sonic," Shadow said looking away.

"Why don't we go to the Space Colony ARK?" Sonic suggest.

"Sure why not," Shadow agreed.

They walked to Tails work shop.

_**"in Tails workshop"**_

"What? Tails asked.

"Yes we want to go to Space Colony ARK," Shadow said.

"Are you two crazy?" Tails asked.

"No but we want to go," Sonic said.

Tails sighed and then said, "Okay guys,"

"Thanks buddy," Sonic thanked him as he smiles at him.

"It's okay," Tails replied smiling back.

Sonic and Shadow used the Chaos Control to go to Space Colony ARK.

_**"in the Space Colony ARK"**_

When they appeared there, they landed on their knees and then walked to the room where they can see the earth.

Amy and Maria were still looking at the earth thinking of Shadow and Sonic.

"Maria I'm tired of waiting for the moment to see Sonic and the others I missed them," Amy said.

"I'm also tired of waiting but I have to wait," Maria said.

The two girls turned to look when they heard the door opened. They were frozen no one from them moved, they only stared at each other with wide eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next?

find out in next chapter…

see you R+R


End file.
